


Siamena's idea's for fic's (yeah, it's a working title)

by Siamena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banishment, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, More tags to follow, fic garbage can, loki's mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siamena/pseuds/Siamena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically where I post all my idea's for fics. Multiple fandoms, but mostly no crossover's, and they will all be one shots (if I continue, I'll publish it on it's own). So, you can read oneshots from your fandom and even if you know nothing of a fandom listed above :) </p><p>This is purely so I can keep track of all my fics. So no hate. Warnings are before each chapter, so if you don't like, don't read and comment hate!</p><p>I do accept promts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siamena's idea's for fic's (yeah, it's a working title)

You can leave your promts [Here](http://www.siamenas-fics.tumblr.com)

 **Chapter 1** \- For my son - Laufey/original female character.           **Summary:** _After Loki's mother was banished from Asgard, she lands on earth and decides to slowly make sure it will be ready to worship her son when he finally come's down to earth._


End file.
